A man from Linda's past
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A man from Linda's past shows up, but has he changed, Its set in the year 2015
1. Chapter 1

As the medics stepped away from the man in recess, Linda's heart pounded the man she was going to marry tomorrow was dead, she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she flinched, it was her best friend Jessica.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you", Jessica said.

"It's fine", Linda replied with watery eyes.

Jessica took her best friend into a hug and then walked her to the staff room where Linda helped herself to a glass of water and wiped her tears from her face as she was crying. In a bad mood Tess walked in and was about to moan at both Jessica and Linda until she saw Linda was crying, her mood softened as she wanted to know what had upset one of her younger nurses.

"His dead", Linda cried.

"Who is" , Tess asked.

"Peter, the man I was marrying tomorrow", Linda replied crying more.

"Take the rest of the day off", Tess replied.

Linda changed out of her scrubs into a summer dress and sandals, she then left work and waited by the bus stop, as the bus came she scanned her card and got a ticket and sat down next to an old lady who started a conversation with her, it got to the ladies stop so Linda got up to let the lady out and sat in the seat she was in for someone else to sit down in. A man got on the bus and Linda couldn't believe it she looked at her watch and pressed the bell and got off at the next stop, she stood shaking in fear as she called Adam to come pick her up. As he arrived to where she was he was concerned for her as she was shaking.

"Linda what's wrong is it the twins have your waters broke", Adam asked.

Linda shock her head as Adam looked confused. He helped her into his car as she put on her seat belt, he then got into the other side of the car.

"Linda whats wrong why are you so scared, has Peter hurt you", Adam asked.

"No Peter died an hour ago", Linda started to cry.

"I'm so, so sorry Linda, I didn't mean to upset you", Adam said.

"It's alright", Linda replied wiping her eyes.

"Why were you shaking like that, does your stomach hurt", Adam asked.

"No I saw the man I jailed for murder", Linda replied turning pale.

"What", Adam replied in shock.

Adam drove off in anger and shock, he drove off in shock without checking for any passing cars and crashed into one, the other car just drove off again leaving Adam quite shocked, he was fine so then checked on Linda.

"Linda you okay are the babies alright", Adam asked.

"My head", Linda replied.

"Okay Linda, your bleeding", Adam said.

He drove her up to the hospital where Tess done a scan after stitching her head and as Jessica came into the cubicle. She looked at Adam.

"Yes I know I could have killed her and her twins I'm sorry", Adam replied.

"As long as you and Linda and her twins are alright", Jessica replied.

Tess left to leave space for Adam, Jessica and Linda. They started talking when Linda reveled who she saw on the bus.

"I saw Alan", Linda said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica froze as soon as Linda said Alan, she knew exactly who she meant she meant Alan Smith as horrible man who killed someone close to Linda and Jessica herself.

"Adam can you give me and Linda time", Jessica asked.

"Sure", Adam replied as he left.

"Oh Linda", Jessica said also sitting on her bed.

"It's my fault", Linda replied.

"No it isn't none of it is", Jessica replied.

"If I paid more attention to Lily she'd still be here", Linda said.

"You loved her", Jessica replied.

"I herd her squeaking once, I was in the kitchen it didn't sound right so I walked into the living room but Alan said she just got hiccups she was fine, I thought no more about it and walked back into the kitchen, I'm such a bad mother", Linda answered.

"No your not, as Alan said hiccups you believed him because hiccups are normal as you get them, I get them everyone gets them, in fact you got them after your pasta salad today at lunch", Jessica said.

Linda started to cry as she missed Lily, Jessica took her into a hug and tried to calm her best friend down. Jessica went to the vending machine and got a packet of crisps for herself and Linda.

"You're favorite flavor cheese and onion", Jessica said.

"Thanks", Linda replied taking them.

Alan was placed next to her, Linda started at him as he started back, Jessica also looked and started at him, Alan started back he instantly reconigsed Linda's face.

"Ah Linda", Alan said.

"You killed Lily", Linda replied.

"It was a car accident...", Alan replied.

"What where you accidentally crashed and the child flew forward cracking her skull", Jessica interrupted out of character.

"Well..", Alan said.

"Lily Jessica Andrews deserved to live she had a loving mother, I know you hurt her when you told me she had hiccups", Linda interrupted.

"By accident", Alan replied.

Jessica and Linda weren't falling for the by accidents as he once straggled Linda in front of Jessica because Linda wanted to stay and Jessica's longer.

"Why aren't you rotting in prison", Linda asked.

"Let me out on good behavior", Alan replied.

They moved Alan as Jessica comforted Linda. As Linda was discharged Jessica went to pick up her son David before going home. She strapped him in and kissed his head as he got excited that Linda was also in the car.

"His such a cute baby, Jess", Linda said.

David had big brown eyes which are so cute and a tiny piece of dark brown hair like his parents. Jessica smiled at Linda.

"David can't wait for his baby friends", Jessica replied.

"Its cute how these are due in July and David was born in September they are going to be in the same school year", Linda replied.

"Yeah they are", Jessica replied smiling at her son in the back.

Jessica drove home and took David out of his car seat and placed him on his play mat when Amelia, Lucas and Nora came through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda looked at Nora, she was born an hour before Lily and they used to play with each other by having baby tackles and they would wear each others baby grows. Nora went upstairs to play while Amelia done her homework and Lucas went to play on his lap top, Nora then came back down with two hair bands on her wrist.

"They grow so fast", Linda said.

"Yeah they do, Nora never grow up", Jessica replied.

Nora went and put her had on Linda's stomach, Linda moved her hand to the right place then Nora had her dark long brown hair plaited by Linda. Nora loves it when Linda does her hair as she feels girly, she then ran back upstairs. Jessica laughed as she watched her run as David made baby noises. He smiled as he played with the stuff dangling from his mat. As Adam came in Jessica shouted bye upstairs and Nora came running for a hug and kiss then went to show Adam her plaits Linda had done. Jessica and Linda left the house where Alan got aggressive with Linda, he pushed her over as jessica got worried for both Linda and the twins health and called an ambulance. Dixie and Jeff arrived at the scene.

"I appreciate you coming out but theirs seriously no need", Linda said.

"Linda you've been pushed while pregnant", Jessica replied.

"Listen me and Jeff will just take you in for a check up alright", Dixie answered.

"alright", Linda replied.

"Can I come with her", Jessica asked.

"Sure", Dixie replied.

Jessica got into the ambulance as Linda looked at her the whole time. Once they got to the hospital Sam and Tess checked Linda over. She was fine and so were the babies.

"Why you having a surprise for I found out Nora was a girl and David was a boy", Jessica said.

"Its more fun and then you can pick more names", Linda replied.

"Well choices", Jessica asked.

"James and Aston for boys, Amy and Destiny for girls and James and Amy for one of each", Linda said smiling.

"They are lovely", Jessica replied.

Alan was waiting outside the hospital for Linda she walked out with Jessica to find him standing their holding a picture of baby Lily. Linda froze and just stood there as Alan waved the picture.

"Give me the picture of my daughter", Linda said.

"But Linda she was mine", Alan replied.

"You met me while pregnant", Linda answered back.

"Poor Lily she had a terrible mum maybe she's better off dead", Alan said before walking off.

Jessica hugged Linda who looked torn over what Alan had just said, her eyes watering really badly which distracted Denise to going into work.

"Linda", Denise said as Linda broke down into tears.

"Alan Smith's no longer in prison", Jessica replied.

"What why not he killed an innocent baby who loved that man to pieces", Denise replied.

"Yeah you don't forget to strap a baby in", Jessica replied.

Denise hugged Linda before walking inside to work.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jessica went in a taxi with Linda they went to Linda's house, Linda put her seat belt on and so did Jessica. Once they arrives to Linda's Jessica and Linda got out and saw Alan walk by across the road he entered a house as Linda looked at Jessica and ran inside, Jessica paid the taxi man and ran after Linda. Jessica looked in the living room, kitchen and dinning room but no Linda, she looked at a picture of Lily and Linda of them both smiling with Jessica wishing she could bring back happiness to her best friend. She then walked upstairs to find Linda laying on her bed shaking. Jessica sat on the bed next to Linda.

"GO AWAY", Linda shouted not thinking straight.

Jessica felt hurt and was about to get up when Linda grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry", Linda cried.

"Its okay, your scared about Alan and he lives across the road", Jessica replied.

Linda nodded.

"I'll go make us a cup of coffee", Jessica said.

"No I'll do it its my house", Linda replied slowly getting up.

She made Jessica a coffee and herself a glass of milk for herself. She gave Jessica her coffee then sat down.

"You know what I am craving for", Linda said after drinking her milk.

"What", Jessica replied sipping her coffee.

"McDonalds", Jessica answered.

They walked to Jessica's and Jessica got into her car with Linda and they drove off to McDonalds where Jessica got six chicken nuggets and chips with a coke and Linda got a double cheese burger, a cheese burger and chips with orange juice. Jessica brought the tray over to Linda as Linda had already paid Jessica came and sat with Linda and opened her handbag.

"I was shopping and this was too adorable I had to buy it for you2 Jessica said showing Linda a white baby grow with teddy's on it.

"I think they'll love it I do", Linda said smiling folding it up.

They started to eat their dinner when they saw Alan, Jessica continued eating her chips. As Alan came over.

"Aren't you fat enough", Alan said to Linda.

"No she's a beautiful size", Jessica replied.

"All friends say that", Alan replied.

"I'm not fat I'm pregnant", Linda replied.

Alan spat on Linda before leaving, she wiped it off feeling really sick and dipped her chips in new ketchup after binning the other pots. Jessica hated Alan so much.

"How long until I can meet the twins", Jessica asked.

"How long until July", Linda replied.

"Two months", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled as Jessica smiled. She couldn't wait to meet Linda's twins as she loves babies and children. She loves Amelia sixteen, Lucas, fourteen, Nora, five and David eight months. Jessica got Linda another drink while Linda finished her chips then her burgers. Jessica came back with a smoothie for herself and orange juice and water for Linda.

"Why water", Linda asked after swallowing some of her double cheese burger.

"It will help you", Jessica replied waiting for Linda to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda walked to work only to bump into Alan by the time she arrived, the near heavily pregnant nurse wanted to enjoy her last day before maternity leave to have and then look after her twins. Alan hurt her arm by grabbing it tightly before pushing her over causing her to land on her stomach. Linda walked inside as Tess said hello but Linda ignored her like she didn't hear her.

"Linda you alright", Tess asked.

"Yeah fine", Linda lied and walked off.

She walked into the staff room and burst into tears just as Jessica walked in after Tess told her she thought something wasn't right about Linda. Jessica sat beside her and put her arm around her best friend.

"What's wrong Linda", Jessica asked.

"I...", Linda was about to speak when she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Linda...CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE", Jessica said then shouted.

Tom came in with Robyn and Jamie they got her on a bed while Jessica followed.

"Linda what happened", Jessica asked.

"He pushed me over, I landed on my stomach, I've hurt my babies", Linda replied.

Jessica got the scan out and put it on Linda to reveal two babies heart beats and one of them kicking where the scan was.

"This one doesn't want to be scanned", Jessica laughed.

Linda gave a half smile as Jessica smiled back at her.

"Hey how about when these are born and in school you me, Amelia, Lucas, Nora, David and your twins go on holiday somewhere", Jessica asked.

Linda just nodded. Jessica sat on the bed and played with Linda's hair. She looked at Linda before leaving the cubicle to do some paper work when Alan walked in as soon as Jessica had left.

"I know the twins are mine", Alan said.

"No they're not", Linda replied feeling uncomfortable.

Alan went to push Linda off the bed just when Tom entered the cubicle. Alan soon ran and Tom was really concerned about Linda.

"Has he hurt you", Tom asked.

"No", Linda said shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Linda went into labor the day after Alan got arrested for harassment and gave birth to a boy and a girl, she had named them James Ross Luke Andrews and Amy Lisa Elizabeth Andrews. Sam had brought her baby Tonya she had a few weeks ago with her to visit Linda, James and Amy.

'They are beautiful", Sam said.

"So is Tonya", Linda replied.

Sam smiled as Tonya started to cry so Sam took her out of the car seat and cuddled her until she stopped crying and fell asleep. Jessica came back after eating a cheese sandwich she brought from the canteen and looked at Tonya.

"She's so cute", Jessica said.

"Her name is Tonya May Kent", Sam replied.

A few days later Linda got to take James and Amy home.


End file.
